


"Apology not accepted."

by Wolveria



Series: Iron Fist Imagines [3]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hickeys, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Ward being too much, gender neutral reader, imagine, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: You leave a hickey on Ward's neck, and he's not thrilled about it.





	"Apology not accepted."

As you stared at the distinct, molten-colored blotch on Ward’s neck, you didn’t know whether to laugh yourself to tears, or find a rock to hide under for the next ten thousand years.

“Well?” Ward asked as he looked down at his suit, impeccable as always, flummoxed by the looks he had been receiving since that morning. “Do I have something in my teeth? Is my fly open? Have I grown another head?”

“Er…” you responded intelligently.

“Oh, no. Not you too,” he quipped with a prominent frown. “You know what it is. Tell me.”

You winced, not sure how to delicately break the news to him.

“Uh… remember this morning, after breakfast? While you were getting dressed?”

Ward raised an eyebrow, the shadow of a smile there just beneath the surface.

“Kind of hard to forget,” he said in a low voice, sending a small shiver down your spine.

“Well…” you responded, clearing your throat. “I may have been… a little _enthusiastic_ when I was… giving my undivided attention to… your neck,” you responded while heat crept into your cheeks.

“You didn’t…” he trailed off, realization slowly dawning on his face.

Your only answer was a pained, sheepish smile.

Ward pulled out his phone to flip the camera around, hooking one finger along the collar of his dress-shirt and pulled it down to fully reveal the bruise that had been there all day.

He stared at it for a good five seconds.

“Ward,” you began to say, feeling horrible for what was surely a terrible faux pas in the professional business world. “I am so, so sorry-”

Ward set his phone down on the desk, licking his teeth underneath his lips as he looked up at you. His expression was closed, unreadable, and as he walked around his desk toward you, you were genuinely concerned. Ward had never so much as raised his voice at you, but the look on his face was… quite intimidating.

You found yourself backing up toward the exit to his office, your stomach doing strange flip-flops, and you inhaled a quick breath when your back hit the door. Ward placed his hands on either side of the wood, blocking you from escape, and leaned forward to speak against your ear.

“Apology _not_ accepted” he growled, making your legs go rubbery. Before you could respond, Ward buried his face in your neck. It felt like coming into contact with a live wire, and you simultaneously gasped for air as a hard shiver went through your body. You would have moaned if you had any air in your lungs.

“Mmmmm you don’t want them to hear, do you (Y/N)?” he asked while dragging his mouth across your skin, making you bite your lip in order not to squeal from the overwhelming sensation. “Megan. Joy. Danny. What would they think?”

“Ward…” you pleaded. For what, you weren’t exactly sure.

“Consider this making amends,” he explained, lightly sucking the skin beneath your earlobe. “You have to stay as quiet as possible, while I… exact my revenge.” You could feel his lips curl into a smile against your neck, and you really felt like you were dying and experiencing Heaven at the same time.

“There is… no way… this is unfair…” you argued, already slightly out of breath.

“What’s unfair,” he said, licking your neck. “Is having. My sister. Act weird. Around me. All day. Because. You have no. Impulse control.” He punctuated each pause with another lick or kiss, and ended the sentence by lightly nipping your skin, making you swear under your breath.

“It’s not… my fault. You look so damn good while getting ready for work,” you said, your objection undermined by the fact your voice had become weak and needy. “And… I don’t remember you complaining at the time,” you added, tone full of suggestion, which only made him latch harder onto your skin. It was a good thing he had his arms wrapped around your waist by now, or you would have melted onto a puddle on the floor.

“If Joy wasn’t in the next room, I would have you on the desk. Right now.”

You bit your lip so hard you thought it would bleed, but at least you managed to kill the tormented groan that rose from your chest. Ward had never been this forward before, especially at work, but God. If this was what hickies did to Ward Meachum, you would have to give them to him more often.

Just when you couldn’t take anymore, the feel of Ward’s lips across your throat and collarbone about to drive you absolutely mad, he granted you mercy and pulled away. His lips were slightly puffy and red, and he licked them like a self-satisfied cat. It was kind of annoying, really, how unnaturally attractive he was. Especially in that moment.

All you could do was look up at him in a daze. He made a humming noise as he gently brushed your hair out of your face, smiling in a pleased way that made you feel warm all over again.

“You look good like this,” he commented, slightly tilting his head to the side.

“Like what?” you asked, your voice sounding as drugged as you felt.

“Absolutely wrecked,” he said with one of his rare grins, and you smiled back, unable to help yourself. Ward moved his hand down to stroke his palm along your jawline, slightly turning your head so he could get a look at his masterpiece.

He winced.

“What?” you asked, leaning into his touch. Ward really wasn’t wrong about you having no impulse control.

“I may have… gone a bit overboard.”

“ _Hah._ See?” you smirked triumphantly up at him once he released you. “Not so easy to practice restraint, is it?”

“Oh, trust me.” Ward leaned down until your faces were inches apart, his eyes dark with want. “I have _plenty_ of restraint.”

You heard a _click_ from behind, and you realized he had reached around you to pull the door handle. His face relaxed into an innocent expression as he asked, loudly and casually, “So, where are we going for lunch?”

You barely had time to register the question before he had a hand on the small of your back, gently guiding you from his office as you walked across the floor toward the bank of elevators. Joy was leaning against Megan’s desk as they conversed, and they both turned at the sound of Ward’s voice.

And then they both stared.

You became extremely self-conscious of your ruffled state, the hickey no doubt standing out like a brand against your neck, on display for all to see.

But then again, that was the point, wasn’t it?

“Ward Meachum,” you said in a low voice once you were alone in the privacy of the elevator, your face bright red and burning. “You are in serious trouble tonight.”

“Good,” he said, a smirk in his voice as he leaned down to kiss your cheek. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some of my imagines from Tumblr onto AO3 since I don't have them backed up anywhere else. Plus the more Ward Meachum fics, the merrier!
> 
> My blog is TrashManWardMeachum on Tumblr if you want to give me a follow! Love y'all!


End file.
